


sweeter than sweet

by dollsteeth



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hyunjin is whipped, M/M, Oblivious, date, epic moment, i have nothing else to tag this with, so is seungmin, yet another drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsteeth/pseuds/dollsteeth
Summary: hyunjin takes seungmin on an ice cream date.(well, hyunjin knows it's a date. he didn't think to make seungmin aware.)





	sweeter than sweet

seungmin and hyunjin made their way down the street, their hands brushing from time to time. they had been alone in their dorm, as everyone else had something they were scheduled to do, when they had decided to go on a small date. well, hyunjin had decided it was a date (he hadn't made seungmin aware). they had decided to make their way down to a small ice cream parlour not too far from the dorm, a place all the members frequented. 

the warm spring sun hit their skin, and hyunjin couldn’t help but notice the way seungmin seemed to glow, the way his eyes sparkled in the sun, and how his smile seemed even brighter than usual. a smile crept upon hyunjin’s lips as he watched the angelic boy next to him. it took everything in his system to not reach out and grab his face, kiss him, but hyunjin wasn’t going to risk it. he wasn't going to ruin what they had for an impulse decision, seungmin was too important.

the two finally arrived at the ice cream parlour, ordering what they wanted and then sliding into a booth together. they joked around with each other as they ate, ever comfortable in each other’s presence, and seungmin just couldn’t help his eyes dripping honey over the boy seated across from him. absentmindedly, he reached over to hold the hand that hyunjin had resting on the table, a gentle blush dusting hyunjin’s cheeks. seungmin chuckled at this, and just continued eating and chatting, an unusually confident side of him coming out. 

the two finished their ice creams and left the parlour, their hands staying firmly interlocked. seungmin turned to look at hyunjin once they had walked a small way, a feigned look of concern on his face. “hey, you’ve got something on your lips, let me get that for you,” he mumbled.

hyunjin just nodded, slightly confused as he felt seungmin’s hand cup the side of his face, and before he knew what was happening the younger had pulled him into a kiss, their lips fitting together like it was the most natural thing in the world. he put his hand on seungmin’s waist and smiled into the kiss, something that he had been waiting for for what felt like forever.

seungmin was the one to break away from the kiss, moving his hand down to hyunjin’s neck as the pair beamed at each other, completely unaware of anything around them. it was just the two of them, together in that space and in that time, and it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello what up thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed hsbjsh this is just yet another drabble while i work on something a bit longer that i'll hopefully get up this week buuuuuuut school goes back so i might just have to feed yall crumbs for a while until i get everything sorted.
> 
> anyway, thanks again for reading, kudos and feedback are always appreciated!!  
> 


End file.
